


Full

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Impregnation kink (no actual MPREG though), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris have condom-free sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt at the Pinto Kink Meme:
> 
> Soooo yeah. What it says on the tin. Condom-free sex, tons of focus on the fact that whoever's bottoming is going to get filled with come/bred/knocked up etc. Dirty talk out the ass. I'd prefer that the talk is all just talk (i.e. nobody's actually going to get pregnant, they're just kinking on it) but if you feel moved in the mpreg direction that's cool too). Maybe one person initiates and the other is taken aback but gets into it? Maybe it ends up being really emotional and sparks a discussion about having kids?

When Chris arrived home that night and saw Zach sitting grinning on the couch, he started to suspect that it was going to be an _excellent_ evening. When Zach got up, bounded over to him, and swept him into a gigantic hug, that suspicion gave way quite quickly to certainty.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“I got my test results back! I’m all clear. I mean, I thought I would be, but I wanted to check. And we know _you’re_ all clear from before, so you know what that means…”

“I don’t know, Zach, tell me what that means.”

“Asshole. Like we haven’t been talking about this for ages.” Zach’s hands slipped down from Chris’s back to his hips, squeezing him and drawing their pelvises together. Even through their jeans, Chris could feel he was hard. Zach’s excitement was infectious, and he was beginning to get hard himself.

Zach had been waxing lyrical about the benefits of condom-free sex for weeks now. Much more comfortable, no interruptions to find condoms, increased sensation for both of them, plus – although he hadn’t outright said this – the fact that it signified they could completely trust each other, the removal of another barrier and a massive increase in intimacy. Chris agreed with him, and in previous relationships, he had always seen the decision to stop using condoms together as a big step. With Zach, it seemed even more important. They didn’t really discuss their feelings much, but he was looking forward to reaching yet another milestone with him, another link in the chain they were weaving together.

“Ok, ok. I know what it means. Can you let me get some water first though? I’m really thirsty, and it’s been a long day.”

Zach thrust a full glass into his hand before he had finished speaking.

“Wow, you’re _really_ eager for this, huh?”

“You’ll see, Pine. Now hurry up.”

Chris gulped down his water and let Zach practically drag him into the bedroom. Once inside, Zach turned around, slammed him down on the bed, and kissed him thoroughly.

“Can’t wait to get inside you,” he whispered in Chris’s ear, “Can’t wait to get my cock inside you, filling you up.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Chris sighed, pushing back against Zach and baring his neck for Zach’s teeth. Zach sucked a line of bruises down Chris’s neck as Chris gasped and writhed against him.

“Gonna be so good for you,” Zach panted, “Been waiting for you all day, wanting you…”

“You know I’m all yours.”

Zach growled and seized the hem of Chris’s t-shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it onto the floor. Eager to help, Chris unbuttoned his jeans and wriggled out of them. He had a brief but furious battle when he reached his sneakers, and finally flung them, his pants, and his socks somewhere into the room. Zach, halfway through his own undressing– somehow managing to be much more graceful than Chris – paused to examine him.

“ _Look_ at you. Fuck, you’re beautiful. You’re wet already.” His fingers found the damp spot on the front of Chris’s boxers and pressed it back against his cock, making him shudder.

“Yeah, you like that,” Zach murmured, stroking him. “Flip over for me, baby, let me get you ready.”

Chris complied willingly. He rolled onto his stomach and pushed his ass into the air, looking teasingly back at Zach. Zach stripped off the rest of his clothes and then turned his attention to Chris’s backside, hooking his fingers into the elastic of his boxers and tugging them down.

“Gotta lube you up first,” he said, reaching for the gel that they kept on the nightstand. “Make you nice and slick for me, so I can just slide my cock right in you. Can’t wait to feel you, want you so bad.”

Chris gasped as he felt the first finger breach him, cool and slippery, and he pushed back against it. He loved listening to Zach in full flow. He was definitely the best dirty-talker Chris had ever slept with, and a fast learner: a few weeks together had been all he had needed to learn all of Chris’s trigger words and how best to get him turned on with a few well-chosen phrases. This evening he was especially verbose. Chris had been trying to work up the courage to reciprocate for a while now, but so far he had never quite had the courage. Maybe tonight would be the time. With Zach so excited already, it would probably be easier.

“That’s it, baby. Stretching so nicely for me. Can you take another finger now?” Chris moaned his assent, and Zach continued to stroke inside him. First two, then three fingers opened him up, and the burn quickly gave way to a warm feeling bubbling up in the base of Chris’s spine with each lazy graze of his prostate.

“So good, Zach,” he whispered, “Feels so good, don’t stop.”

“Yeah, you’re ready for me, aren’t you? Gonna get inside you and fuck you so hard, fill you up with my come, make you so full. Want to see it dripping out of your ass, baby, make you so full of it, then next time I want to fuck you I can just slip right in and take you all over again. Would you like that?”

A moment passed, during which Chris attempted to mobilise his brain into producing something devastating and sexy that would turn Zach the fuck on, even more than he was already. He opened his mouth and trusted his luck.

“Yeah, I want that. Fill me up with your come, like you wanna get me pregnant or something.”

In the split-second deafening silence that greeted those words, Chris experienced an intense feeling of complete and utter stupidity that was so powerful he thought it might literally make him disappear.

Until he noticed the dark flash in Zach’s eyes and realised he might be on to something.

 

The flash died down almost immediately, but Chris was adept at reading Zach after many years, and pounced on it.

“Oh. Ohhh, you _like_ that idea, don’t you?”

Zach said nothing, but he was flushing. Chris was so fascinated by this development that he forgot his original aim of turning Zach on and instead was buzzing with more questions.

“Is that what this has been about, all of this non-condom stuff?”

“ _No_ ,” Zach said, his cheeks so red Chris could feel the heat radiating across from them. “I meant what I said, it _is_ better, it feels really different, it…” He trailed off and wouldn’t meet Chris’s eyes. Seeing Zach uncomfortable like this was a revelation. He was normally so poised and impossible to ruffle, with a calm and ease of navigating situations that Chris utterly envied. He had _never_ seen Zach unwilling to discuss any aspect of their sex life, even when Chris was blushing and mumbling and trying to talk his way around any word that was too anatomical with bizarre euphemisms usually found in romance novels for ladies of a certain age.

The mood between them had completely altered and Zach was trying to pull away from him, but Chris held onto his shoulders and nuzzled him, trying to soothe him, determined to get them back on track.

“Does that turn you on, the thought of getting me pregnant?”

Zach said nothing, so Chris decided to push a little harder.

“It’s ok, y’know, if it does. I mean, it’s a bit…”

“A bit what? A bit _what,_ Chris?”

“Nothing! A bit...unusual. But that’s all right, I don’t mind.”

“Right. You don’t mind. Of course you don’t. I’ve gotta go.” He twisted out of Chris’s hold and started scrabbling on the floor for his clothes. Chris was temporarily stunned into stillness, then shook himself out of it, got up, and grabbed Zach’s arm as he was wriggling into his jeans.

“Zach, this is _your_ house. Where are you going?”

“Just…out. Let me go.”

“No.” Chris was still trying to understand how things had changed gear so quickly. “Why won’t you talk to me?”

“You wouldn’t understand. _Let me go._ ”

“What wouldn’t I understand? Zach, what wouldn’t I understand?”

“I…just forget it.” Zach wrenched his arm away and yanked his t-shirt over his head. Chris pulled on his boxers and then followed him as he stalked out of the door and made for the front hall, still calling after him.

“Is this just because of some stupid thing I said during sex? Come on, man. I’m pretty sure people have been saying stupid things during sex since sex was first discovered.”

Zach ignored him, trying to fumble the door open while squashing his feet into flip-flops. He cursed as his key jammed in the lock, and carried on rattling it furiously as Chris approached, hands held up in front of himself to show he meant no threat, but really determined to get to the bottom of this. So determined he wasn’t above a little emotional blackmail to provoke a reaction.

“Look, Zach, I trust you with my body and my heart, the least you can do is trust me with whatever’s going on in your head right now.”

That stopped Zach in his tracks, and he turned around, abandoning his keys.

“That’s not really fair,” he said quietly. “You know I trust you.”

“So can you please talk me through the last two minutes? Because I haven’t caught up yet and I’m scared that if we don’t talk about this you’re going to damage either yourself or your front door.”

It was a weak quip, but it brought a tiny smile to Zach’s face, which had been the goal. Anything to get him to calm down. It was in Chris’s nature to use humour to lighten situations, so he risked another gentle tease.

“So, we got as far as you wanting to get me knocked up and then having a huge freak-out, yes?”

Zach said nothing, so Chris carried on talking, taking small steps towards him until they were close, but still not touching.

“You _do_ know men can’t actually get pregnant, yes? Unless you’ve got some kind of laboratory you’re planning to whisk me off to, because let me tell you, drastic anatomical alterations are _not_ how I saw this relationship progressing.”

“Of course I know that,” Zach said in a voice that was almost a snap, warning Chris that he’d almost gone too far. “It’s just…something that I like thinking about, ok? A fantasy.”

“Then why did you freak out about me wanting to talk about it?”

“Because…it’s a pretty out-there kink, Chris. And…also, that might not be the first time it’s come up during sex with someone.”

“And that someone didn’t respond well?”

“What do you think?”

“I’m guessing that’s a no.”

“Understatement of the century. Freaked-out doesn’t even begin to cover it. I never heard from him again except a text asking for his stuff back. And for me to leave it in a box outside his door.”

“How remarkably small-minded of him.” Zach looked incredulous, so Chris continued, “Look, ok, it’s not my kink. It’s not even something I’ve ever thought about. But just because you talk about something doesn’t mean you want to do it, right? I can appreciate the difference between a fantasy and being strapped to a gurney and implanted with an artificial uterus.”

That did make Zach laugh, which made Chris feel like they were on firmer ground. “Definitely not up for that.”

“Also, your voice, Zach. Jesus Christ. It’s so hot. I love it when you talk dirty to me. I think you could get me into anything if you just talked about it for long enough.”

“I thought it’d freak you out too. That’s why I wanted to get out.”

“Well, I’m still here,” Chris whispered, leaning forward to rub his nose against Zach’s, their lips brushing in gentle kisses, close-mouthed at first, and then gradually opening up as Zach yielded to him. The kisses became more intense, and Chris began to mouth his way along Zach’s jaw, confident that they were finally getting back to the intended plan for the evening when he heard Zach’s breath hitch. He could almost _feel_ him thinking for a second, and then Zach murmured, “you really want me to?”

“Tell me all about it.”

 

Zach didn’t respond in words right away. Instead, he took Chris by the hand and led him back into the bedroom, in an echo of his actions earlier than evening. Once inside, they resumed kissing, with pauses for Zach to remove the clothing he had so hurriedly put on moments before. Chris backed up until he bumped into the bed, and then he pulled Zach down on top of him. They rutted against each other while Chris one-handedly shoved his boxers down and kicked them off. Their cocks rubbed together and Chris moaned at the friction, needing more. He wasn’t sure how to begin the conversation again, so he opted for something basic to see where it would lead.

“Feels so good, Zach, want you so much.”

This seemed to do the trick. “Yeah, you like that. Love making you feel good, baby.”

Chris whimpered and bucked his hips up, trying to get more contact, but Zach rolled off him.

“Not yet. Turn over, let me see that gorgeous ass.”

Chris did as he was told, and Zach trailed his fingers down Chris’s crack, stroking over his hole.

“Mmm, you’re still so wet and open for me, I don’t really need to prepare you. It’ll be so good when I get inside you, honey, feel you all hot and tight around my cock.”

“Yeah, Zach, please…”

“You ready for me now?”

“ _Yes._ ” Chris lifted himself up onto his knees, and Zach lined up, ready to push just the tip of his cock inside him, when he suddenly had second thoughts. “Zach, wait…can we switch positions? I want to see your face.”

Zach gave a teasing nip to his shoulder blade in admonishment, but acquiesced, letting Chris settle himself on his back. Once he was comfortable, Chris spread himself wide, and Zach sank into him in one long, slow thrust. The look on Zach’s face as he breeched him was ecstatic, eyes closed, mouth open in a long, low moan, forehead creased with concentration. For a moment Chris was overcome with sensation. Zach was right, it _did_ feel different without a condom. This was the closest they had ever been, and Chris was suddenly consumed with the need to hold Zach to him and never let go. He was glad they were face to face, and he reached up to give Zach a deep, messy kiss with lots of tongue.

“Yeah, you feel good,” Zach gasped against his lips, “So good. So tight around me…won’t last long.”

“God, Zach, your voice. Keep talking. Please.”

“Gonna come in you, so hard, so much, yeah, shoot inside you and fill you up. Let you feel me come inside you, feel me pumping all my jizz into you, your ass squeezing me, getting every last drop.”

“Yeah, wanna be full of you, more, more, _please_.”

“You want more? I’ll give you more. Let you sleep a bit, but stay close, keep your ass nice and plugged with my cock, or my fingers, keeping it all inside you. Then flip you over, get on your back, and fuck you again. You’ll be so slippery, so full of my come, it’ll be so hard to stay inside you, slipping out, that’s why I need to be on top, gotta stay in you. I’ll work your cock as I fuck you, let you come all over my fingers, slip them inside you too, your come and my come all mixed together in your beautiful body, some of me and some of you inside you, won’t know which is me and which is you…”

Chris shuddered. Zach was fucking him deliciously slowly, just a gentle easing in and out, and his voice was hypnotic, a deep, measured growl. It sent an electric tingle from the roots of Chris’s hair right down to the base of his spine, great waves of excitement racing round his body with every thump of his heart. He held Zach’s gaze, the intensity of it burning into him, his pupils blown so wide his eyes looked entirely black. He couldn’t manage any words, but he begged Zach to continue with a low whine.

“Then I’ll slip out of you, honey, let you lie on your back and just _look_ at you. Look at you all covered in your own come, so wet and slick and sticky, totally fucked out and filthy. And I’ll look down at your belly...mmm, baby, I love your body, love your little belly, love how it’s a little soft even when you’ve been working out like crazy, and I’ll see it’s just a little more swollen, see that I’ve filled you so full of my come that it shows on your body.”

“Yeah, Zach, _yeah_ …don’t fucking stop…”

“Your belly so full of me…” - Zach gave a tiny pause, just long enough for Chris to look at him and for Chris to give a tiny nod, to reassure him that this was very much ok – “just like I got you pregnant.”

Even though he’d known it was coming, actually hearing that last word sent a huge jolt to Chris’s cock, and he was so hard he could barely think. He had never come without a hand on his dick before, but he was beginning to think it might happen now, with the deadly combination of Zach’s deep thrusts and his velvet voice.

“Tell me,” Chris panted, “ _tell me…_ ”

Zach lifted one hand from its position braced by Chris’s head and trailed it down Chris’s body, letting it come to rest gently on his stomach.

“I’d fuck you so much, baby, every day, fill you so full of come that it’d be bound to happen sooner or later. Part of you and part of me, growing in here,” he said, his eyes softening, “Growing inside you. At first, nobody would notice, it would be such a small change. You’d just look a little chubbier. But _we’d_ know. Every day I’d look at you, see your body changing. You’re so beautiful now, honey, but think how lovely you’d be all ripe with our child, all softness and curves. Gorgeous. You’d be glowing. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Chris reached up and pulled Zach down for a filthy, hungry kiss, and he lost his balance, collapsing on top of Chris and knocking the breath out of him. Chris saw stars as he fought to breathe, feeling even more lightheaded, as Zach raised himself back up, the dark glitter back in his eyes.

“We wouldn’t be able to hide it forever, though,” Zach continued. “Eventually you’d be showing so much that it would be obvious I’d knocked you up. Everywhere we went, people would be able to see. They’d know that you belong to me, that I’m the one who gets to fill you up, that I get to mark you as my own. They’d look at you and know that you love to take it, love it when I pump my come into you, love that you like your ass overflowing like a horny…little... _slut_.”

Each of these last three words was punctuated with a rough, deep thrust of Zach’s hips, and on the last word, which Zach knew _full well_ was one of Chris’s favourite things to be called in bed, Chris lost it completely and came, spilling between them in long pulses that felt wrenched from his very core. He heard Zach cry out, and then he felt his lover’s cock spasm inside him. Hot streams of liquid splashed his insides, and he held Zach tightly as he sobbed through it, rocking them together and thinking _this is the closest I have ever been to another human being._

Eventually, they had to separate. Zach fetched a washcloth, and made to clean Chris up, but on an impulse, Chris stopped him. Something Zach had said earlier had come back to him. He reached down to the cooling liquid dripping between his legs, and slowly dragged two fingers through it, making sure to scoop up plenty of Zach’s and his own from his stomach. Then he brought his hand up to their mouths, and sucked one finger clean while offering the other to Zach. Zach took it daintily, lapping at it with his tongue, then smiled shyly at Chris, making him feel as though his heart might burst. They rested their foreheads together for a moment, exchanging soft, sweet kisses, and then Zach resumed him cleaning up. He wrapped Chris up in his arms and settled them down into bed, Chris’s head pillowed on his chest, Zach’s hands in his hair.

“Some of me and some of you inside you, won’t know which is me and which is you _,_ ” Chris whispered, and he heard Zach smile in recognition as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
